


Happy Birthday, Dean

by PhenomAngel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Love, Stars, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leneah and Kristen decided to throw Dean a surprise birthday party, but someone already told him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean

I stared at the clock until those numbers finally switched to 12:00.

It was Dean's 29th birthday and I told him I wanted to do something special since...well this isn't exactly the first birthday we've spent together, but nonetheless he’s my boyfriend and he deserved a great day.

I rolled over onto my side looking at Dean who was asleep. I pushed myself up closer to him and gently kissed his lips. He stirred before opening an eye to peek at me, accompanied with a small smile.

"Happy birthday babe," I whispered. He chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"Did you really wait up just for that?" Dean asked brushing the hair out of my face and resting his hand on my side.

"Of course." I shrugged. "Honestly, I wasn't that tired to begin with."

Dean leaned forward resting his head against mine.

"You _do_ realize you've made a big mistake waking me up so early? We're both going to be out of energy before my surprise party," Dean said with a smirk.

"Wait. How did you find out?" I asked disappointed. Leneah and I had been planning a surprise party for the past 4 weeks; we put a lot of effort into keeping this a secret, what dumbass told him?

"Stardust."

Oh.

"I'll...Leneah will kill him," I said annoyed. Dean squeezed my side making me giggle in response.

"Right now we have more _important_ things to worry about." Dean shifted so he was directly above me; he lowered himself before planting a kiss on my lips.

It was going to be a _long_ morning.

* * *

 

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Leneah asked as Dean and I lounged on the couch, settled into a corner of the club that Leneah and I rented out. The music was loud and the lights danced off the walls and drinks were getting passed all around. Dean had his arm over my shoulder keeping me close to him. "Dean why aren't you mingling with your guests?" Pretty much the entire WWE roster was here besides a few that Leneah and I personally decided that ‘their invitations got lost in the mail’.

"I would but I had a busy morning." Dean said that proudly making me blush.

"That was more information then I needed to know," Leneah said rolling her eyes. "Besides Miss. Calaway, you were supposed to keep him busy but not _that_ busy."

"Hey!" I said defensively. "I kept my end of the deal but your boyfriend over there spilled on the party! Dean already knew about it."

Leneah crushed the plastic cup in her hands dropping it to the floor. "Stardust!" She growled over the music getting more than a few superstars' attentions. Stardust turned slowly away from Goldust and Kofi Kingston looking to his girlfriend. He tried to make a run for the front door but Leneah full on speared him to the ground, flipping him over and sitting on his stomach. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I went to stand but Dean pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I want to see if she'll beat him like a piñata. Maybe stars will pop out." I turned to look at him before he gave me kiss. "Thanks for today by the way, it was sweet of you two to do this for me. I'll thank Leneah once her anger has simmered down a bit." I slid off his lap and he squeezed my hand before walking over to greet his guests.

Happy Birthday, Dean.


End file.
